Dilemma
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yami has a big decision to make. Yami x Atemu, mentions of Yami x Bakura


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami starred up at the ceiling for several seconds before he finally crawled out of bed, hardly sparing his bedmate a backwards glance. He really needed to think about this.

Yami wandered around aimlessly just thinking about how exactly he had ended up in this predicament…it started out simple enough almost four years ago.

-Flashback-

"Hey Atemu, I need you to do me a huge favor." Yami said, draping his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"What's that Yami?" Atemu asked, his cheeks coloring slightly.

Yami sighed, already feeling slightly bad for even asking especially given the circumstances. It was common knowledge that Atemu had feelings for Yami…and that he'd had them for a very long time however Atemu recognized that Yami did not want to be with him like that so he never had voiced his feelings. "Atemu, I need you to pretend that we're dating."

Atemu suddenly came to a stop, "What? Yami, why would you need me to do something like that?"

"So I can really go out with someone else." Yami mumbled.

Atemu looked at Yami for several seconds a hurt look flashing briefly through his eyes before it vanished, "Why Yami?"

Yami smiled slightly before he launched into an explanation, "Well, you see the other day when I was walking through the woods I saw this cute boy sitting by the river. Anyway, we sat down and got talking. I'd really like to ask him out." Yami said.

"And why can't you?" Atemu asked.

"Because he's a werewolf and well, you can probably figure out the rest." Yami mumbled.

Atemu sighed and looked away from his friend. He could figure out the rest. He and Yami were vampires as were the rest of their clan. A relationship with a werewolf or human for that matter was strictly forbidden.

"You want everyone to think you're with me so they wouldn't suspect that you were actually dating the werewolf." Atemu mumbled.

Yami nodded, "Yeah Atemu."

Atemu sighed again and mumbled, "I'm going to regret this." Under his breath before he said, "Yeah Yami, I'll pretend with you."

-End flashback-

And that was how this whole mess had started. It really started out innocent enough. He and Atemu would just be seen wandering around clan grounds holding hands, they'd sit next to each other at dinner.

However, soon that wasn't enough to convince everyone else. Other vampires had been talking about how no one had ever seen them kiss. So, kissing became a part of the charade.

And after more than two years of pretending…even kissing wasn't enough. Vampires had commented that it wasn't normal for a couple to be courting that long and not sleeping together.

So they had started doing that to. At first Atemu had suggested that Yami could just hang out with him in his room til late and just be caught leaving and allow them to draw their own conclusions. Sadly Yami knew that wouldn't work. Other vampires would be able to smell it on both of them if they'd slept together.

So, the two began sleeping together. And therein lay the problem. Atemu had pulled him aside last night after he got back from spending time with the werewolf and said that they were in serious trouble.

Apparently Atemu had wound up pregnant. And what was worse was that he felt **guilty **about it.

Then again Yami knew it was only a matter of time before other vampires found out about Atemu's pregnancy and once they did they would expect him and Atemu to formally mate…

Atemu had said that if they forced them to mate then he wouldn't try and stop Yami from continuing his relationship with the werewolf if it was what he really wanted. He'd let him and continue to be Yami's cover story…making sure that as soon as Yami returned he either bathed immediately or Atemu would pull him into the bedroom to at least make out…if not have sex, just to cover up the werewolf's scent.

Yami sighed and leaned against a tree and gazed out at the scenery where he saw the werewolf happily chasing around his companions. He thought about every time he saw that hurt look flash through Atemu's eyes before he quickly hid it behind a fake smile. Never was there a choice Yami had made in life that he regretted more than the day he decided to use Atemu to cover up his relationship with a werewolf.

Not that he didn't enjoy his days with his wolf because he did. He loved the nature walks, wrestling each other into the dirt. Kissing on the riverbank…of course he loved it. He wasn't questioning that, no what he was questioning was whether or not he should continue to put Atemu through this.

He couldn't leave Atemu that much he knew…just like he couldn't abandon his unborn child. No, the question that Yami needed to answer was would he and his wolf part ways?

Yami sighed before he pushed off the tree he'd been leaning against and walked towards the river.

The wrestling wolves glanced up when they heard Yami approaching. Yami's wolf pushed his companion off him before running over towards Yami, changing into his human form.

"Hello Bakura." Yami greeted with a smile.

Bakura nodded, "Yami, so what are you doing here? You don't normally come until later in the day, not that I'm complaining but you just surprised me that's all."

Yami sighed, "Bakura we need to talk."

Bakura's eyes narrowed but he nodded and began to walk into the woods. Once the two had arrived in a clearing Bakura turned to face Yami, "So talk Yami."

Yami sighed once again, "I think we need to stop seeing each other Bakura." Yami said.

"Why?" Bakura asked his voice cold.

"Because it's the right thing for me to do." Yami said.

Bakura glared and said, "I want a reason Yami. You and I have been courting for the past three years and you show up this morning out of the blue and say you want to call it quits."

Yami sighed and said, "Because Bakura…you know I had to keep our relationship a secret right?"

Bakura nodded, "Yeah, that was the reason you gave for why we could never have sex." Bakura said.

"Well in order to hide our relationship I was pretending to be courting someone else…and that led to me knocking them up. Now they've said that they'll allow me to continue seeing you but…" Yami was abruptly cut off when Bakura punched him, knocking him onto his ass.

"You bastard." Bakura hissed before he turned and stormed out of the clearing.

Yami sighed before he climbed to his feet and headed back towards clan grounds. He walked back into the bedroom and saw that Atemu wasn't in bed any longer. Yami frowned slightly while he tried to figure out where exactly Atemu had gone.

However the question was answered for him when Atemu walked back into the room. Atemu frowned slightly when he saw that Yami was there, "Yami what are you doing back already? You normally spend the whole day with the werewolf." Atemu said.

Yami just looked at Atemu for a few seconds before he walked over to Atemu and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him into a kiss. Atemu's eyes widened in surprise before he kissed Yami back in return.

Yami broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Atemu's. "I broke up with the wolf this morning." Yami said.

Atemu's eyes widened in surprise before he averted his gaze, if Yami and the werewolf were no longer seeing each other, than Yami had no reason to continue this façade with him. "Oh." Atemu said.

Yami frowned, "Atemu what's wrong?"

Atemu sighed, "It's nothing Yami." Atemu said putting a fake smile on his face.

"No Atemu, you don't have to lie and pretend that something isn't bothering you. Please tell me what's wrong." Yami said.

"So I guess that means we're done as well…I mean the only reason we were ever, well whatever we were, was because you were with the wolf. Now that you aren't with him anymore than you have no reason to stay with me." Atemu said.

Yami tightened his arms around Atemu and said, "No Atemu, I ended things with the wolf because I was choosing to be with you and only with you."

Atemu's eyes widened and for the first time in years Yami saw a genuine smile light up Atemu's face, "You mean that Yami."

"I do." Yami said before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Atemu's.

A/N: Please review.


End file.
